dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil thumb|250px|Jieun *'Nombre: '송지은 / Song Ji Eun *'Apodo: '''Ssongji, "Canción elemental" *'Profesión: Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '160cm *'Peso: '45kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment Biografía Jieun es hija única, y fue criada por su tía (por parte de madre), debido a que sus padres tenían que trabajar mucho, eso duró hasta que la crisis del FMI, pasó. En el colegio solía tener excelentes notas, lo que hacía que sus padres se enorgullecieran de ella. Luego, nunca expuso su amor por la música. En 9°, en una encuesta para el colegio, de que querían ser cuando grandes, Jieun no aguantó, por todo el estrés de los estudios, y decidió por revelar su amor por la música, y expresar sus ganas de convertirse en una cantante famosa y éxitosa. Para no tener la desaprovación de sus padres, mintió diciéndoles que iría a clases extras de matemáticas, pero ella iba a una escuela de música, y tenía un trabajo de medio período en una tienda. Fue cuando empezó su fase rebelde, en que ella solamente quería perseguir su sueño hasta concretizarlo. En la escuela de música, la cual frequentaba, uno de sus profesores le ofreció para ser una de las profesoras de canto, en duda, mintió sobre su edad y aceptó. En un princípio encontraba raro, porque sus alumnos la trataban formalmente, y ellos eran más viejos que ella, y empezó a sentirse culpable por mentir y decidió por decirles la verdad, y dar las clases adecuadamente. Mientras trabajaba como profesora de canto, y estudiaba, fue llamada para cantar un OST de un drama de la MBC, "Learming to Fly" para “Air City”. En la escuela donde trabaja, el director formó como una mini agéncia musical, dónde ella y otros estagiários del lugar, formaron un grupo musical llamado "Brown City", con 12 personas, y se presentaban de 2 en 2 semanas en clubs, alcanzando muchos fans. Luego Jieun audicionó para JYP, y logró ser una aprendiz. Con un tiempo, terminó participando de un proyecto para TS, dónde firmó un contrato definitivo. Cuando ya formaba parte para debutar como miembro de SECRET, ella quería ser la líder, pero debido a la responsabilidad ella dijo "Líder realmente no es mi posición, Hyosung-unnie es la mejor para ese puesto". Participó de muchos OST; Bicheonmu , “The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea ”. También es la voz original de la canción del dúo Untouchable - 줄께 (Give My All) aunque en las presentaciones en programas musicales era su compañera de grupo Sun Hwa quien promocionaba. Ji Eun participó en las promociones de Untouchable con la canción "Living in the Heart" sustituyendo a Narsha de Brown Eyed Girls, quien era la voz original de la canción. 'Carrera Solo' El 3 de Marzo de 2011 lanzo su primer album digital en solitario y se presento con el tema "Going Crazy" con la colaboración del nuevo rapero de TS, Bang Yong Guk, siendo un gran éxito. Dramas * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) ''Cameo ep 1, ep 2, ep 48 * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) Cameo, ''ep 63 * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) ''Cameo, ep 1 Temas para Dramas *''It's Cold - para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Home-sick - ''para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) *''Bi Chun Moo Ga - para Bicheonmu (2008) *''Learning to Fly - para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2011:' Immortal Song 2 (Ep.2-5) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet Discografia '''Singles' Colaboraciones *Coma - B.A.P feat. Jieun (2013) *Secret Love - B.A.P feat. Jieun (2012) *Let's Go - Group of 20 (2010) *Get Up - Untouchable feat. Eluphant & Jieun (2010) *Empty Place - Kim Dongwook feat. Jieun (2008) *Give You - Untouchable feat. Jieun (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SECRET **'Posicion:' Vocalista princípal y bailarina. *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con su grupo y amigos, tocar el piano, ir a karaokes, cantar, componer canciones, bailar y hacer deporte. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. *'Habilidad:' Cantar, bailar, componer canciones y tocar el piano. *'Tipo ideal:''' "Alguien en que yo pueda confiar". * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo de 4 chicas junto a Hyorin de Sistar, U-JI (ex-EXID y actualmente integrante de BESTie ) y Min de Miss A . Sin embargo, los planes no salieron muy bien y se canceló su debut. *Hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert (4-Julio-2010) *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedo en decimo lugar (10), ganadole a artitas como Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island, Heo Ga Yoon de 4minute, Suzy de Miss A, G.O de MBLAQ, Yang Yo Seob de B2ST / BEAST y Kim Junsu de 2PM. *Participó en Inmortal Song luego de la salida de IU , junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Jonghyun de SHINee, Hyorin de Sistar, Yesung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol. Cuando bebe lo hace con sus padres; no con sus compañeras de grupo. *Young Jae de B.A.P la eligió como su tipo ideal en SECRET. *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" junto a Hana y Yongguk de B.A.P . El grupo era de hip-hop, pero ella no rapeaba. *En una entrevista, le preguntaron qué componente del grupo B.A.P se acercaba a su tipo ideal. Ella escogió a Bang Yong Guk. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Twitter Galeria Videografia thumb|left|300 px|Yesterday - Song Ji Eun feat. Hwanhee thumb|right|300px|Song Ji Eun feat. Bang Yong Guk - Going Crazy Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:TS Entertainment